Of Seers and Lords
by MistyWing
Summary: Serenity was cast away from light seventeen years ago for what she knew about Lord Diamond.  Lord Diamond returns to lay his claim on her, but another lord dares to stand in his way.
1. The Return of the Dark Lord

2. 10. 11

Sorry, readers. I didn't realize that it was so choppy in the beginning, so this is not a real update. This is actually just a rewrite of the first chapter. I will most likely post the second chapter tomorrow night. I'm not sure yet because the second chapter needs a bit of work as well. Sad. I wish my writing always came out right the first time. Nevertheless, writers have to go through multiple drafts before coming to a decent piece of writing. This chapter was only revised a third time. _Of Seers and Lords_ is one of my older works that I had left incomplete some years back. Now, that I have a grip on a storyline, I'll definitely see to its completion. Yes, it's on after such a long writer's block. Ideas, Ideas.

M. Wing

_Disclaimer_: What is mine will always be mine. In the case of Sailor Moon, it will always not be mine.

Of Seers and Lords

BY MISTYWING

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Dark Lord**

Since the death of her parents, Serenity was only familiar with two customs in her life. Those two customs were praying and hiding. Unlike all the young women who ended up in the nunnery through sudden homelessness, Serenity had no choice but to live a life in recluse. She had a home, but to any man of might and influence this purported home was just the glorious dowry her dear father left behind for her. The memories of home, no matter how glorious they had been, were as vague as the sunlight that trickled through the canopy of the eclipsing trees that dusked the convent.

This lifestyle in the convent was neither one she preferred nor reviled. The nuns and the other young orphans kept her company and this particular convent kept her safeguarded. Any place like this that the heavens guarded was also a place for reflection. When they were alive, her parents rarely brought her out in public for the very reason of the powers she possessed. Because her parents were model citizens and just rulers, they were actually the ones to encourage their infant Serenity, to mature and reflect on her abilities. After all, engraved on the tombstone of her fair parents were the words they lived by; 'With great power comes great responsibility.' Even though they were no longer around to remind her of her duties, Serenity often sought refuge from her visions by living simply. She lived day by day on prayers and on her commoner's meals. For the far greater number of years that Serenity could clearly recall of her life, the sisters of the convent were the ones who verbally reminded her that her ability to see into the future was a blessing from the heavens. If she stepped foot outside the convent she would find her gifts pegged witchcraft, the Devil's magic, or dark arts by people who did not understand her.

Sister Luna warned her of the dangers in the outer world for Serenity was foreign to any part outside the convent. The only bits of her life she could lucidly describe were the day her parents died and the days of her life here at the convent. Though she had not laid eyes on the man who had placed her here over seventeen years ago, she could remember him. If she drew any memory of the man who brought her here, she would see his features with the acuity of a magnify glass. Serenity could always vividly remember those icy blue eyes when she had stared at him. As a three-year-old, she had already seen the numerous sins of this man, which could have outnumbered and dimmed the sins of twenty corrupt men. She knew him as much as he knew himself and that was his reason for throwing a black cloak over her head and banishing her to the most secluded convent in the country. He had kept her here and the sisters had kept her safe from him.

After seventeen whole years, word came that this man was coming back for her on her twentieth birthday. He planned to take her away from her safe haven, condemn her to a marriage union with him, and claim the land that her father once ruled. Although Serenity feared the shadows of all things, she was not afraid of this man. She had every reason to be afraid of him for he threatened her with his dreadful intentions. Yet, she was not afraid of a man who cowered before her at the mere sight of her. She was not afraid of a man who feared her existence and only remembered her when two decades of her life folded over them.

Her twentieth birthday was a rueful one. The Abbess Luna dragged Serenity out of her customary life by simply pulling Serenity, in a sprint, up the highest tower. At that very moment, Serenity's life was taking a spiraling turn to different. She had never had to breathe so hard and pump her scrawny legs so much until today on her twentieth birthday. She also did not remember ever shedding a single tear since her parents died. Now, these gathering tears were like slow streams running on her porcelain cheeks.

When they reached the end of the flight of stairs, Luna pushed the massive stone door of the chamber. Both women stumbled inside with Luna still leading Serenity by the hand. They looked as depleted as they felt from the exercise. However, Luna, as if revived, just spun the exhausted Serenity around and pulled her into a tight embrace. The Abbess spoke softly as she stroked Serenity's blonde head, "The people would be better off with a new lord that the King will appoint. Any other lord is better than _him_."

Serenity responded her voice muffled by Luna's tunic, "Luna, we shall pray for a lord that is fair and better than my father."

Luna pulled away slightly to look at the young, beautiful woman in virgin white. Serenity had always styled her platinum waves in her outlandish rounded pigtails. No one had ever seen her without her hair up. The first time Luna took her in, she and the other sisters had the impression that Serenity had been born with a whole head of hair naturally tucked in two rolls atop her head. Ironically, Serenity was about to go with her hair the way she always had it.

"No one will ever be better than you or your father, my dearest. Let us pray, then." Luna kneeled and Serenity followed at her side. They both prayed for a minute, allowing their tears to dry and leave trails of salt on their faces.

Serenity pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, as she stood first.

Luna, who stood more slowly beside Serenity, also stepped forward, so that she faced the young woman. "The heavens will forgive you this and protect you from the horrors of this world. That man can't threaten you or your people… If there was another way we will turn back without a moment's hesitation."

"But, Luna, there isn't. I'm better off without marrying my cousin and lawfully rendering my land to him." Serenity's shoulders sagged as her dismayed gaze fell on Luna. "Don't think ill of him anymore."

Luna's frown disappeared as she listened to Serenity's final words. "Hate only breeds premature death and more sins."

Luna kissed Serenity on the forehead at the same time she slid a dagger into Serenity's overturned palm. Serenity's eyes fell downcast, but she was neither staring at the dagger in her hand nor at the stone floor. She merely closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Let the Abbess, the sisters, and the other orphans relinquish their protection over her. Let the heavens take care of her now.

"Do what you must, Serenity. Remember, I will remember you and love you for as long as I'm on this earth." Luna knelt on a knee as she kissed Serenity's knuckles. Serenity could barely recall the last time anyone showed her affection. She had blurred memories of her mother holding her and hazy memories of sitting in her father's lap, so the attention that Luna poured over her shocked her to silence. "Good bye, my dearest," Luna rasped over her hand. The woman, who had been like a second mother to her and a dearer friend than life itself, exited the chamber in haste.

Serenity sat with her legs folded under her as she firmly grasped the dagger in both her hands. For all the complacency that her quality life had brought her, she could not still the tremors of her hands that were slowly turning the knife around to bring the tip closer to her body. She deeply marveled at there being something she was more afraid of than darkness itself.

In contrast to such darkness, Serenity was the picture of purity with her virgin white dress pooling in a rippled and round puddle around her. With her eyes squeezed shut, she became in tuned with everything surrounding her. She could even hear the sound of hooves beating the earth a country mile away. The dagger came closer to her heart. Just as the tip grazed the white material of her dress, a vision came to her. Her last vision was of a man with hair as black as midnight and eyes as deep blue as the ocean. The tremors of her hands on the dagger multiplied with intensity as the picture of this man became a real life portrait of the future.

Serenity gasped as she witnessed a scene of this man standing face to face with her cousin. This stranger was to be her savior.

…

"Where is the witch?" The leader of the troop demanded.

Luna stood out from the rest of the sisters. She curtsied and kept her head bowed. "Serenity died of a fever a few hours before you came by, My Lord Diamond."

"I don't believe you, Sister," he sneered. "I'll have my men search the premises inside and out." He snapped his fingers and the men dismounted and started to hunt. Luna's composure completely drained at the sound of the scattered female cries through the inner halls.

She stepped forward until she was nose-to-nose with the Lord's horse. Her anger flaring, she shouted at him, "You leave the girls alone, Diamond!"

Diamond polished his nails against his silver breastplate and brought those fingers to his lips to blow on them. His ice-blue eyes lazily drooped to rake a demonic look at Luna, "I only control these men's actions in war, Sister. When it comes to raids, they do as they wish."

Luna's eyes widened with horror. "You monster…"

He smiled. "Don't worry, Sister. As soon as I find her, the rest will be left alone."

"If this is what it takes to give you a heart I'll bring you to her room to prove to you she is no longer with us."

"The sooner the better for all of you," he replied, smoothly. He dismounted his horse and spread his arms out in a gesture for her to lead the way.

Luna hurried up the tower with Diamond and two of his escorts in tow. By the time they reached the top, Luna was out of breath. She had not the energy to get the stone door open, so the escorts stepped forward to take the task.

Luna gasped when she entered the room first. Fresh tears filled her eyes. "Heavens," she murmured as she fell to her knees at the sight.

Diamond came up behind her. He growled as his eyes scanned the room. He went livid at the sight; the rage burned in his face and reached his tongue. "Cover up the body," he ordered, scathingly to the two men behind him.

The escorts moved forward at his command and draped Serenity in the same black cloak that Diamond had put over her head seventeen years ago. He knew what this girl had feared the most in life was darkness, so he would forever keep her in darkness.

"Call off the search," Diamond said under his breath as he took on the burden of a human load. He carried Serenity's limp body to the carriage.


	2. The Land of Johara

I was just a couple of months late, but that's better than never. This time I won't make false promises. I'll update when I am fortunate to write and upload. Thank you for your patience and remember to review.

Much love,

MistyWing

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Land of Johara**

Endymion mastered life by picking his way through a self-made course while growing up with four influential brothers. Being the youngest had its benefits for a limited amount of time. Unlike his elder brothers, their parents had given Endymion room to grow. In other words, he had more freedom and fewer obligations because their parents did not feel like he had to amount to greatness like his brothers. Since he was the youngest, they would treat him as if he was their only daughter. For instance, they could marry him off to the Lady of Johara, who was the heiress to the land of Johara. Technically, the choice was still Endymion's to make because it was the King's suggestion and not His command. The King's exact words to his parents were, "I can't think of a better man than your youngest, Lord Endymion, to help this land prosper. I'm sure he will have great plans for it."

The King like his parents knew his worth when it came to bookkeeping, mathematics, and the letters. After all, Endymion had chosen to sit at his desk pouring over his ledger unlike his brothers, so that he could nurture his brain over his brawn. He did not doubt his adequacy to master swordplay. Instead, he felt he did not need the mastery of such a skill since he had four other brothers, who were lords of realms, King's knights, or a foreign king. He was their brother and that was all, which also meant that the youngest had high standards to contend.

His mother had opposed to his two-man journey to Johara. Endymion had refused all trained escorts or bodyguards and only accepted his trusted page to accompany him. Endymion was keen enough to stay on the quickest main roads to Johara and stay clear of the cutthroats. He did his homework before he headed out which included studying the map of the country and studying the prospects of his future. Although, Johara was a land in need of revision and money, Endymion believed that it had a great potential to thrive. It used to be a trade center between the southern and northern realms before its lord past away and the land was left to a panel of men. Johara was the center between the two lands of Thalen and Damare. It was once also a seafaring land. There were over thirty ports opened for their navy and for trade. Even if he considered the land's debts, Endymion really did see a brighter future for Johara. He considered this adventure an opportunity to test his capabilities as a governor.

The only drawback was in order for him to obtain the position as the Lord of Johara he must marry the late lord's only child as the King had wished. It was also something that his parents' wished for, but all for a particularly different reason. His parents' vision may be failing with age, but they were not blind to the fact that all his brothers were married. His eldest brother was about to start a family, whereas he had yet to court a woman. Endymion never thought about the prospects of marriage and raising children. Now that the idea was shoved at him, he did not know what to think. Of course, he had seen the joy that the wives of his brothers have brought into their household and he loved every one of his sisters-in-law dearly. Yet, the word marriage soured his mind to the idea of being Lord of Johara. He could care less what type of person his bride-to-be was, but to share everything with one person, namely his wife, just seemed so impossible for him. In no point in his life did he ever consider sharing anything. He was not sure he was ready for such a change. He was just used to having his own room, his own bed, his own desk, and his own books without any sort of attachments. Marriage was farfetched for the youngest son unaccustomed to conditions. He was about to confront these conditions now that he stood at the front gates of Johara.

His page took a deep breath before he belted the announcement to the keeper of the gates. "Lord Endymion of Rowley with his servant, Max, have arrived. The grand lord is here to pay a visit to the counsel of Johara to discuss business."

Enydmion pulled his steed to a halt behind Max and stared at the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper looked wearily up at Endymion and gave a slight nod before opening the gates. Endymion urged his horse to a trot and had Max quickly following behind him. They trotted by the people of Johara, whom all looked starved, depraved, and haggard. Endymion had expected to see this, but being in the middle of it caused a twang in his heart. Max was the first to break the long silence between them. "Who is that?" Max suddenly asked from behind Endymion.

Endymion looked in the general direction to where his page pointed. He could see a big man, dressed as an executioner, leading one lone figure by a rope across the courtyard of the keep. Two men wearing distinguishable white robes walked beside the executioner. The lone soul draped in a black sheet stumbled blindly behind them. Endymion immediately recognized one of the men in the robe who had been the one to visit him in Rowley. The familiar face was speaking urgently and angrily to the other man. "We must hasten her to the church. Lord Diamond will be very angry if we delay."

The man whom Endymion could not recognize answered, "I understand that, but Endymion should appear any time today. We must keep an eye out for his visit and keep him occupied until everything is said and done."

"It seems we've come unnoticed," Endymion murmured to Max.

"That is because of your brilliant plan of dressing up yourself like a common commoner… I think their conversation is very curious," Max added.

"My brilliant plan hides us in plain sight from armed thieves, Max. Now, why would _they_ need to keep me busy?" Endymion asked aloud as he dismounted and absentmindedly handed the reins to Max.

"To divert you, Endymion."

"I know that, Max. My question is, why the diversion? You should take the horses to the stables and check us into the inn. Jadeite should be waiting for your arrival and I don't want him to get worried."

"What are you up to Endymion? I thought you were going through the front door like every guest of Johara," Max said, suspiciously.

Endymion dismissed Max with a wave of his hand as he walked towards the executioner leading the prisoner to the streets. He kept a fair distance between himself and the group. A surprised look dawned on Endymion's face when he saw the prisoner, who was under the black cloak, turn in his direction. The executioner was now milling about with the other citizens as he gently tugged at the prisoner to follow him. A farmer leading his cow by a rope was passing by the procession. Endymion only trained his eyes to the prisoner's actions. Then, in a blink of an eye, the manacle on the prisoner's wrists easily came undone. Hastily, the prisoner ducked under the rope and clamped the manacle to the rope around the cow's neck. Endymion watched the chaos in surprise. One minute everyone was going about his or her business and the next, the farmer was screaming at the executioner for trying to steal his cow. The two men in the white robes tried to calm the accuser. As the people circled the fight, the prisoner reached out to him.

"Please," the prisoner said in a small, panicked voice. "Help me."

It was as if she had finished running up a hill. The task took so much agility and timing that she was amazed that someone like her could pull something like this off. The man with the midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes grasped her by the shoulders as she stumbled into him.

She appeared to know exactly where he was. Endymion's mouth went dry as he tried to comprehend what was going on with all the commotion around them.

"They're going to take me to Diamond," she groaned.

Diamond was not the angel of men. Endymion knew that. He had yet to meet the man, but he was apparently the cousin of his possible bride-to-be as well as her appointed guardian. Diamond would have been the first man to greet him at the keep if he had walked up to the front door the way Max suggested he do.

"Come with me," Endymion murmured as he pulled at her arm.

The cloak came off as she fell into the dirt at Endymion's feet. He spared a glance at her flaunty ivory gown and her peculiar hairstyle. Her left pigtail had come loose and there was dirt smeared on her face, hands, hair, and dress. She didn't seem to care as she crawled closer to Endymion's feet to grasp his ankle. Finally, Endymion took notice of the shackles around her ankles.

"How have you been maneuvering in these?" He exclaimed in outrage.

She repeated her plea, "Please, save me from Diamond."

Endymion nodded, stiffly. "Lord Diamond will not lay a finger on you, My Lady. If you don't mind…" He bent and scooped her off the ground bridal style. With his surprisingly light load in his arms, he hurried into an alley for cover.

"I know a shortcut to the place I'm staying. Can you free yourself from the chains as you did with your hands?"

"I'm afraid not, Lord Endymion. They shackled my feet after I came out from the dungeons."

"You're wearing a wedding gown. Why were you in a dungeon? And how do you know my name?"

Her grip on his forearm tightened with urgency. "I will answer most of your questions later. Maybe after you find an ax."

"We don't have that on hand right now, Miss…"

"Serenity."

"Serenity? You're the girl the King wants me to marry?"

Serenity stared at him with severity. "Marry? That must be why Diamond is in a hurry to get me away from the keep and away from you!"

"Come," Endymion huffed as he helped her up off her bottom. "Maybe we can get you to the inn by luck."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"You can thank me after we get out of this mess."

…

A coldly handsome platinum blonde man glared into the mirror at the guard standing behind him. He brushed imaginary lint from his silver stitched cuff and moved to brush off the front of his diamond-encrusted suit when he finally took notice of the man standing there. "Well, what's taking so long?" He demanded.

"My Lord, he lost her," said he.

Diamond slowly stood from his seat in front of the vanity and walked up to the guard. "She can't be far," he drawled. "It's only been a few minutes since I placed the order for her to be taken out of the keep's dungeon."

"Yes, but the men found no sign of her after she escaped." Then, he presented the black cloak to Diamond. "Except for this. The executioner said he wasn't sure when he started dragging a cow around."

Diamond made no move to take the dirt-caked cloth as he drew even closer to the guard. "How many men does it take to find a girl?"

"Lord Diamond, she is no ordinary girl. She's a witch! She magically appears and disappears!"

Diamond glowered with menace as he spoke impatiently. "I know that, you imbecile. That's why I had her covered up so she can't use her magic. Now… I won't ask a third time. How many men does it take to find this witch?"

The guard quaked as he answered. "I don't know."

"Bad answer."

The guard's eyes widened in shock as he felt the blade of his lord's rapier pierce his abdomen and obstruct the flow of life through his body.

Diamond grinned as he shoved the guard away and handed his dirty sword to one of his attendants.

"Must you make this difficult on the both of us you usurping little wretch?" Diamond spoke to the air as he spun away from the falling body. He strutted out of the room, twirling a pretty dagger in his hand.


	3. Unveiling the Heiress

**Chapter 3: Unveiling the Heiress**

The links of the chain around her ankles seemed brittle when it took Max only two swings to break the bonds. Serenity let out a sigh of relief when the shackles gave way. Since her good manners were washed away with the sudden freedom, she also could not help but shake her feet in front of the men. Endymion's hands around her shoulders for support also loosened slightly.

"Well done, Max," Endymion said with a wide grin on his face.

"It was nothing," Max muttered as he turned to set the ax to the side. "I'm curious as to why you're hands were free when you're feet were not."

Serenity's round blue eyes stared into Max's honest face as she spoke to him. "When I was placed in the dungeon one of the guard's recognized me as my father's daughter. We conspired to sabotage the shackles around my hands before they transferred me from my prison. I didn't think they would tie up my legs as well. Thank the heavens for the timely arrival of your lord." She turned to Endymion and curtsied low. "I am indebted to my savior."

Endymion motioned. "Lady Serenity rise. I'm sure you will someday repay me, although that is not precedent. I had come here for the very reasons of meeting you and for surveying your homeland."

Her bright blue eyes studied his face for a second and he could tell the beginnings of a frown taking over. He was quite surprised to see a dubious, yet large smile appear on her dirt-smeared face as she spoke to him. "That's right! You said the King sent you to marry me. I overheard my cousin speaking to the counsel the day they brought me back. They had said that the King had sent for you, Lord Endymion, as a candidate for the post of Johara's new lord. I have studied the Book of Law, too. The King only suggests that you marry me, but that will not be necessary if I am healthy and competent. You see, all I have to do is measure your worth and if I believe you are fit to take over my father's land I intend to hand it over to you."

Endymion chuckled as he swiped some dirt off her brow with his thumb. "Before you start measuring me, My Lady, I suggest you freshen up in my room. I'm afraid the apartments are all booked and I only have space in my quarters. I will not disturb you while you clean. Max, take Lady Serenity upstairs."

The young lord immediately wanted to speak to his brother, Jadeite. Although Jadeite was the spontaneous and daring second to youngest son of Rowley's retired lord, he was the brother that Endymion would always confide in first when it came to personal matters. Zoicite, Jadeite's older twin brother was much more serious in political matters, but Zoicite was many lands away tending to his new fiefdom and tending to the King's wishes. The twins were both Knights to the King, but Jadeite possessed the freedom to roam unlike his older brothers who had lands to own and rule.

Endymion's eldest brothers were reputed sovereigns. The second eldest, Nephrite, was the Warlord King of Aisles, a small neighboring country south of this country. Nephrite had married the crown princess of Aisles on his expedition to explore foreign lands under the seal of their Royal King. Their oldest brother was now the ruler of Rowley after their father became very ill and stayed bedridden. Malachite had taken over the position as Lord of Rowley two years ago before he met his commoner wife and married her. He might have been the best man to seek advice from at this time, but he was a day's journey away.

Here, Endymion stood with no option but to confide in the brother he was not sure would listen well this time. Jadeite always had the tendency to jest when events were indeed serious. How the once philandering Jadeite had married a chaste, little rose like Raye never ceased to surprise the youngest brother. How the king dubbed Jadeite a knight and his right-hand man never ceased to surprise Endymion as well.

Deep in his contemplation, Endymion jolted at the stinging slap of a hand to his shoulder. "Baby Brother! Did your meeting with the counsel members of Johara go well? Did you see your new bride? Is she pretty?" Jadeite lifted a sly blonde eyebrow at Endymion, while Endymion removed the offending hand off his shoulder.

"A: no. B: yes, but she's not my new bride, and C: you're married, so why does it matter to you?"

Jadeite feigned a pout. "I'm still a man and Raye knows I love only her. She has accepted me for what I am and you should, too."

Endymion rolled his eyes at his irritating brother. "You know she hates it when you revert to your old ways. Don't try covering up that waywardness around her or I'm telling."

Jadeite smacked the same shoulder again which made his younger brother flinch away. "You're no fun, Endymion."

"I'm not an idiot like you or Zoicite. Besides, I have a lot on my mind right now. I missed my meeting with the counsel today."

Jadeite frowned, showing his surprise. "Pray tell why. It's not like you to pass up business negotiations."

"It's Serenity," Endymion said hastily. "She was being taken to the church to be married off to her cousin. They were taking her away like a common criminal when I met her. I didn't exactly meet her with formal introductions. It bothers me that a man like Diamond wants to take advantage of her like that."

"Does it also bother you that if Diamond marries her, he takes Johara and expands his lands? You do know that he's the Lord of Thalen. After Johara, he might attempt to take over her other neighbors right under the nose of our king. The King does not know this. I just recently found out what kind of sinister man he truly has become over the years. If you marry Serenity, you'll be related to him."

"Will you be serious for a minute?" Endymion intoned in exasperation.

"I am, Baby Brother! You're trying to figure out what's more important; a girl, the people of Johara, or some power hungry overlord. What should you do if you don't want to marry, but you want the land? Simple. You'll do it so well, Endymion. Prove to the Lady of Johara you're ready to take over and you can forget about the lady after you get a hold of the land."

Endymion blinked. "You really are simpleminded, aren't you? How did you ever get your job as King's knight? You call your own brother insensitive."

"Sometimes you are. I can't blame you since Mom and Dad just let you put yourself in a cubby all your life. It's very easy to see the depth of your insensitivity to the opposite sex. You never took an interest, Baby Brother. NEVER."

A voice interrupted them. "Eh-hem, Lord Jadeite and Lord Endymion, Lady Serenity has just left your room. She told me she was famished, so I brought her to the dining hall for some supper."

"Thank you, Max. I think I should wash up as—"

Jadeite's blue eyes flashed. "Why, Baby Brother, I never thought you had it in you to bring a lady to your own rooms! You work fast!"

Endymion blanched and stuttered, "It's no-nothing like that and you know it."

"Aw, go clean up as I entertain your guest, Endymion," Jadeite said, walking out with a little bounce in his step.

Endymion snarled at his page. "Go watch him, Max!"

…

The laughter of Lady Serenity filled the hall like a twinkling star in the darkening path. Endymion picked up his pace as he charged into the private dining hall he reserved for the rest of his stay in Johara. Upon his entry, first he glared at Max, then at the back of his brother's head. Jadeite was probably making her laugh up a storm with his flirtatious jokes and old pick-up lines.

He overheard Jadeite finishing his sentence with gusto, "… Then, Endymion took the carving knife from Malachite and sliced a giant hole through the bully's parasol. He ran away with his hinny shining, but most of his integrity intact."

Serenity looked up from her plate and stared at Endymion with shimmering eyes. Her laughter seemed to dissipate in her throat the moment she saw her savior. She stood from the table and bowed her head. "Lord Endymion, your brother was telling me amusing stories of your childhood."

"Really… Jadeite, come outside. I would like a word with you. Excuse me, Lady Serenity."

The door separated them and gave the brothers a moment alone. Jadeite spoke first, "She's lovely."

"I know. I can see that. I'll remind you, you're married."

"Oh please, Endymion. Pay attention. I treat our sisters-in-law the same way I treat her."

Endymion withdrew and relaxed a fraction. He looked as if he did consider and he did realize that his brother was right about that. "That's not the problem! You were just telling her about the day our governess pulled down my pants and gave me a spanking that should have been for you or Nephrite!"

"So what? You don't have many embarrassing stories to tell except for the few I can remember. You're just perfect the way our parents wanted you, Baby Brother." Jadeite beamed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Listen, Serenity is quite exquisite in her own way. She comes from humble beginnings and she has an appetite the size of the biggest crater on Earth. I watched her intake eight potatoes, a plate of carrots, three loaves of bread with honey, and the entire chocolate cake by herself."

Endymion returned to the dining hall without his brother and took his place at the table, where Max had his plate brought to him. Serenity was still standing as if she had not moved at all after the brothers had stepped out for their private conversation.

"Serenity, please sit with me. You're treating me like royalty when I am not."

"Actually I'm treating you the way I would treat anyone who might come to my rescue."

"I came to your rescue, which means I am important in your mind. Why do I have the sense that my brother knows more about you than I do?" Endymion wondered aloud. He appraised her with his deep ocean blue eyes.

Serenity slowly sunk into her chair with her hands in her lap and her eyes shifting to the side. Endymion sensed her insecurity and ordered Max out to the hall to give them some privacy.

The moment Max had left Serenity reached for another slice of bread and lathered it in honey. Her hands were shaking as she ate under Endymion's scrutiny. After she took a single bite, she spoke quietly, "Diamond sent me to the convent, where I lived for most of my life. I was only three."

"I guessed so much since I hadn't heard of you until just a few weeks ago," Endymion added as he took a drink of wine and a bite of the bread roll before him.

"After my mother and father died, I had to live with the sisters and orphans in the convent. It was better that way because I could hide again. No one would know what I am except for the people I trusted the most. It was a good life, Lord Endymion. They fed me well. They let me have as much rice as I wanted because I was hard to satisfy, you see. No one could have supported me without the aid of my cousin, Diamond. He sent more food to where I stayed."

"He might have fed and clothed you, but your cousin has done deleterious deeds for a long time now." Endymion said in a soothing undertone.

Serenity nodded. "I know of his lechery. I don't want to help him succeed with his plans. I know he has no good intentions for retrieving me from the place he left me at for the last seventeen years. I knew what he wanted from me, so Luna and I had a plan to save us all from hell on Earth. I could end the misery if I sacrifice myself. The night he came to get me, I had failed with the plan because… Because…"

Endymion let out a sigh that filled the room. He draped a large hand over her hand and said, "I am relieved you did not go through with such a plan, My Lady. I'm glad I had the opportunity to come to your aid before it was too late and you were married to the Devil Himself. He would have gained the power he needed in a marriage with you. Also, since he's a blood relative, that would make the marriage ever stronger, My Lady."

"Diamond would just do away with me after he's done and make it look like another accident."

"Another accident?" Endymion repeated.

Serenity nodded vigorously. "Diamond is afraid of me because of what I know." She looked up cautiously and saw the intent in the lord's eyes. She saw that he meant her no harm. Yet, what held her back from telling him about her powers was what Luna had always told her. People in the outer world would never accept her as a gift to humankind. They would label her a witch and condemn her for life. She could not die knowing that she had tainted her good father's name.

Endymion caught on when Serenity fell into her abrupt silence. "We were made to believe that your parents died of illness. You weren't with your parents when they came down with the fever."

"They weren't ill. My cousin poisoned them. You're right that I wasn't there, but I saw what Diamond had done when I first looked into his eyes. After my parents died, he was the first person and last living relative to come see me. When he touched me…"

"Where?" Serenity flinched at his violent outburst.

"He took my hand to take me away from my home…" She spoke softly. She looked down at her hands and stared at her flexed fingers. "When I touch people I learn more about them, I see their feelings, I see their past in vivid color, and I heal them of their physical pain. When I held Diamond's hand, I saw what he did to my parents and what he planned to do with me. When I feel and see evil and sins, the bearer feels the extent of my powers as well. It hurts them somehow, so Diamond never touched me again unless he could touch me over a black drape. Darkness depletes my powers making it hard to see much beyond normal human vision. He placed me in the convent where the heaven's light could barely touch so that he could bar himself from me. He didn't want me to see the glimpses of the future. The visions became so rare after I moved to the convent. It was like a reprieve even though I don't favor sitting in the dark much." Serenity paused realizing in shock just how much she had let out from her confined heart. "Please, don't have me locked away. I'm not what you think I am."

"You're a seer, Serenity. What else could you be, but the eyes of the heavens on this earth?" he whispered gently. "You are a gift to everyone in this country." Endymion pulled out of his chair and proceeded to light the rest of candles in the room. "The power to heal and the power to ward off pure evil is heaven's power not witchcraft, My Lady. Remember that." He turned to her again and smiled. "It makes sense why you have such a grand appetite. You're always replenishing your energy."

"Endymion…" She stared at him with tears soaking her lashes. She felt a wave of relief wash over her back as her savior sat beside again. "You are a man of many virtues."

He scoffed in disbelief. "You know that through touching me?"

Her big eyes stared into his eyes. "No, I know that through your words and your actions. Strangely, when I touch you," she briefly brushed the pads of all five fingers to the back of his hand, "I feel and sense absolutely nothing about you."

"Odd," he said, frowning deeply. He grasped her delicate hand in both his hands. "How about now?"

Lady Serenity shook her head.

Endymion brought the hand to his lips and left a lingering kiss on her knuckle. "How about now?" His breath caressed her flesh as he spoke.

Serenity laughed and blushed, but she shook her head yet again.

* * *

When I was writing everything came so naturally. The talk, the setting, they all came to me like magic. I didn't put too much thought into what the characters had to say in this chapter to keep the story flowing, but I think it works very well. That's just my current opinion right now. I'm one of those flip floppers who could change her mind with a snap of the fingers. Can't help it. I hope you can now take the time to tell me what you think. Just one word for a review would be equivalent to an essay or flowers or whatever gifts you might imagine giving this bored person over here. Yes, I'm completely and utterly bored out of my mind. So, please wake me up with some reviews.

As always much love,

MistyWing


	4. Endymion's Master Plan Part I

Right, so it took me a few more months to spruce up Chapter 4. I'll admit, I'm guilty for forgetting where I was going with this. It's kind of funny, that it was ALL OF YOU that helped jog my memory. Your reviews. I went back to read them and, man, I just had to get the ball back for, you guessed it, YOU. THANK YOU, OH, SO MUCH for reading. It gives my life some semblance of meaning for delivering to YOU. -MW

* * *

**Chapter 4: Endymion's Master Plan Part I **

It had been a rough first night in Johara for Endymion. He almost had to share a room with his older brother since he had donated his room to the damsel he had rescued from the clutches of the villain. Thankfully, right after dinner Endymion had met up with his older brother outside the dining hall. Jadeite revealed his plans to meet up with his wife who happened to be passing by town on an errand and was staying at another inn. His brother had barely finished putting on a clean shirt while he was already heading out the door of his room.

"You are absolutely indecent," Endymion observed with distaste when the blonde-haired person bumped into his shoulder whilst he was buttoning up his collar.

"I have been depraved of my woman for days, Baby Brother. Is it too much to ask for a little sympathy and forgiveness from you?" Jadeite flipped him his room key and waved good-bye.

Endymion had the luxury of a room to himself as intended and yet he had barely closed his eyes when dawn showed up at the front of his window. He was going to be in a foul mood for the rest of the day because of this lack of sleep. He had Max make him the strongest tea in the house to help him last the rest of the day. "You woke up on the wrong side of the bed and you still manage to impeccably groom yourself. Is there something special you must attend to today?" His conniving older brother teased as he walked right into Endymion's private room without performing the proper conduct of knocking on the door.

Endymion glowered. "As a matter of fact I do have a meeting with the counsel that is long overdue."

Jadeite's face became serious. He touched his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I wonder what excuse you'll make for them. You have a reputation for timeliness, you see, and I can't think of a reason why you might have delayed your meeting with them. It's not timely to rouse suspicion when Diamond is turning the land over looking for his dear little cousin. These are not rumors, Endymion. I don't think Serenity is safe staying here even if she's with you. Any genius plan right about now might be good."

Endymion grunted angrily at him, "Actually, I do have one."

Just as Jadeite opened his mouth to ask Endymion about this plan, another man came in with news. Max was still panting as he wheezed the news to the two lords, "There's a Counsel Member Collin downstairs, who wants to speak with you."

Endymion spun around in alarm. "How did he know I was staying here?"

"Word gets around, Endymion." Jadeite muttered, "I feared this might happen. Max, go make sure Serenity stays in her room until either Endymion or I comes to get her."

"Yes, My Lord." Max jumped to the balls of his feet and made a salute before he dashed down the hallway again.

"Follow my lead," Endymion ordered his brother, while they left to meet the counsel member in the lobby.

Collin politely greeted Endymion and Jadeite. "It is a pleasure to see that you have arrived safely to Johara. It is good to see you, too, Lord Jadeite. I didn't expect to see both Rowley sons to be staying at the same inn at Johara."

"Actually, I'm here with my wife on vacation," Jadeite said. "It is just coincidence that Endymion had business here as well. Aren't you here by the King's wishes, Endymion?"

Endymion nodded in agreement with his brother. "I am sorry Counsel Member Collin. I didn't mean to be rude, but by the time I arrived in Johara, it was very late. I only traveled with my page and when we reached here, it was too late to hire a courier to deliver a note to the keep to update all of you on my arrival. I thought I would come this morning to meet Lord Diamond and his cousin Lady Serenity. I was just about to see you in hopes that you might still assemble the counsel for a meeting with Lord Diamond and my intended."

"So you do have plans to marry our Lady Serenity before you've even met her," Collin supplied, snootily. His nose turned disdainfully to one side.

"Yes, after seeing this crumbling land and its citizens in the same condition, I have decided that I want to be the one to change these conditions. I'm sure Lord Diamond will be pleased to hear of my plans for a better Johara."

Collin nodded. "I will assemble a meeting and call on Lord Diamond. I'm afraid Lady Serenity may be absent today."

"Why is that? You do understand I wish to speak to her before I marry her," Endymion said with a gentle frown marring his features. "Perhaps, I should send her an impromptu engagement gift that may please her enough to see me."

"You may send the gift, but she still won't see you," Collin stated bluntly, ready to take his leave. "Please come by at noon, so we can discuss such matters of marriage and your lordship. Good morning, My Lord Endymion."

Endymion gave a quick nod at the same time Collin turned his back on him. Jadeite followed the man out and Endymion could hear the carriage pull away. When Jadeite returned, Serenity came out of hiding and stood before Endymion.

"Serenity, you're supposed to be in your room," Endymion admonished gently. Jadeite agreed.

"Wait, the both of you must know something important about that fellow. I came, so I could be of some assistance." Her eyes suddenly became wet with tears as she replayed the vision in her memory again.

Endymion's hard expression immediately softened. "What did you see, My Lady?"

"That man killed the guard that had helped me escape yesterday. When he discovered he was their culprit, th-that man speared him with a sword and dumped his body in the river. You must not meet with him and the others, Endymion. They are capable of anything that Diamond demands of them. You have to go home and forget about Johara until I send you word."

"Serenity, you're sputtering nonsense. They can't touch me if I come by the King's rule! Besides I must go or I might look suspicious," Endymion cried with passion that came from the deep pit of his chest where his emotions resided.

...

Serenity could have paced a hole into the floor if Endymion took any longer than three hours at that meeting. She was nervous that she could not see anything that was in store for Endymion even if she touched him. She could never see anything with him and that was what she feared. Not knowing and not seeing the harm that she could bring to her savior's life. Once again, she was inadvertently putting her own welfare above his. Serenity had been desperate to get away, so she sought the man from her vision in the tower without considering the life she might ruin. She didn't try hard enough to keep him away from the counsel and from her cousin. The man who seemed to want her alive was he; integrity, bravery, and fairness. Endymion was the whole package and her father would have been proud to know that Lord Endymion would succeed him. Her father would have died in content knowing that his land and people were in safe hands.

"You should have something to eat, Serenity," Jadeite interrupted her thoughts.

"No, I think I shall pray again for Lord Endymion's safe return," Serenity kneeled in front of the window again. Her knees were beginning to bruise. She felt it every time she pressed her knees into the wooden panels.

"Serenity, my brother will return. He never goes to war without being two or ten steps ahead of the enemy."

Just as Serenity began her prayer, she heard the door open. Endymion had returned from the meeting looking the same as he had left.

"Endymion!"

Endymion sent her a breathtaking smile. "Serenity, may I have a moment with my brother?"

Endymion relayed his plan to his older brother once Serenity left them. Jadeite was glad to be of service even if it was of important and dangerous service. Yet, even as Jadeite left to prepare, he had doubts that Endymion could succeed in the major part of the operation. He could not leave Endymion without speaking his mind. "That's your genius plan? You remember what happened with Lita and Nephrite. You can't force her to do as you wish, Endymion. There was a lot of pain between those two and I think they are still trying to recover from it."

"I won't have to use force. I will listen to her unlike Nephrite. If she refuses, then I have to accept that I didn't try hard enough."

"I think she has you wrapped around her little finger. I just hope you can wrap her around yours. Good luck and I'll meet you in an hour."

Serenity sat serenely in bed when Endymion came to her door and knocked. Serenity immediately jumped to open the door for him. She whirled around for the tea set as Endymion closed the door gently behind him.

He watched her fussing over him with a pleasant smile plastered on his face. "I saw Collin and the rest of the counsel. Your cousin wasn't there to meet with me. They told me that he was out looking for you. On my way back, I was listening to the rumors in town that you had run away. I think the rumors are an excellent source of ideas."

"I do plan to run away," Serenity assured him.

"Not without me, you don't," Endymion paused to take a deep breath.

"I can travel far."

"Where, Serenity? Surely, you can't return to the convent."

"Of course not, but as soon as Diamond gets far enough away and the unrest settles, I will take off into the night. No one will recognize me if I am well disguised."

Endymion gave her a reprimanding scowl. "Serenity, you don't think I'm going to just leave you here with nothing and no one to fend for you. This is not a hiding ground like the convent. People coming and going will notice you. They will report you. That's why I have come to a solution. I will send you away to my brother in Aisles tonight."

"No, I don't want to burden your family."

"Listen to me, Serenity," Endymion said, taking her hands. "I intend to make you a part of my family. If you are with me, then you will not be a burden to anyone related to me or related to _us_. Do you understand? We must marry before I send you away to my brother's kingdom. This is the only way to protect you from Diamond."

She shook her head. "No, I refuse."

Endymion looked crestfallen for a moment until she spoke to reassure him that the problem was not his character. "I've received enough luck and charity from you and your brother in the past twenty-four hours than in the past twenty years that I have lived. I told you I want to make you the Lord of Johara. Then, you have the freedom to marry whomever you want and rule this once peaceful land. I've been measuring you, Lord Endymion." Serenity's eyes flooded with pride and joy. "A lord with all the virtues of a leader is deserving of the people's trust and the land's prosperity. Do you understand?" She squeezed his hands to assure him of what she saw in him.

"You are a silly woman. Do you think your word can make me the lord of your land if the King doesn't even know you personally? He doesn't know your competence and ability, My Lady."

"I'll write him a letter."

"You would have to meet the King in person. How am I going to smuggle you out when your cousin is acting so desperately? You are always worrying about my brothers and me. What about you? Serenity, I have no guarantee you might be safe if I leave you to your own obstacles. Marriage is a bond neither blood relations nor the King can sever. I have already sent word to the king, to my brothers, and to my parents about this union. Once the message reaches them they will believe that we are already man and wife."

Serenity stood with her flaring temper giving her rise. "Why would you do that without speaking to me first? Halt your men at once!"

For a moment, Endymion panicked. The anger in her eyes made him remember Nephrite and Lita's marital problems. He did not want the same misunderstandings hanging over their heads once Serenity and he wedded.

However, Serenity alleviated all his worries again when her angry protest came out. "Why do you continue dooming yourself by following me when I'm trying to keep you away? I will only bring you and your family a new enemy—one who is venomous, meticulous, influential and physically very strong. Use your common sense and think of your future. I don't see it, but if you insist on following me, you might as well dig your own grave!"

Endymion steadied her trembling hands and gently forced her to concentrate on him again. "Serenity, I think you owe me a favor for saving your life," he murmured.

"You can't make this a debt paid," she grumbled. Her wide, angry eyes bore into him testily.

Endymion sighed, "I don't want to, but if I have to… Then, yes, your debt to me is due right now."

The tears finally fell. Serenity led his fisted hands to her forehead. "It would be an honor to take you as my husband even though I don't want to," she whispered back.

Endymion pulled his hand away from her temple and replaced the pressure with his lips.


	5. Endymion's Master Plan Part II

Greetings. This is the chapter everybody's been waiting for, so I'm going to keep it short and simple. Thank you for reading.

MW

* * *

**Chapter 5: Endymion's Master Plan Part II**

"I'm nervous," Endymion confided to his page standing two steps behind him. Max was the ring bearer, but he was not the one to answer him. It was the friar in front of Endymion, who spoke in reassurance. "Of course you are. You're about to marry a woman you met yesterday and you're doing it to protect her from an infamous villain."

"George, why don't you bite your tongue? I only told you of my predicament believing you would not place your one cent into the fray, my old friend."

Brother George grinned. "I'm just speaking my mind. I never expected someone like you to settle down. Remember back in our school days we pledged never to trust the female species. Here, I keep to my word and swore chastity whereas you go back on your word."

"Bite your tongue," Endymion said again.

"I don't think you should repeat that in the house of the heavens, My Lord," Max added hastily.

Jadeite came through the front church doors and hurried right up to the dais. He looked at Endymion, but addressed the small group of three men. "Are we ready? The bride is waiting."

Max and George gave an affirmative nod, but Endymion only stood there unsure of himself.

"Second thoughts, Baby Brother?" Jadeite ribbed.

"Absolutely not! I just can't believe I'm doing this behind Mom and Dad's backs. They had hopes I would not be anything like you or our three older brothers."

"We're brothers, so of course we are alike. Endymion, I'm sure Mom and Dad will forgive you for getting married on the spot without them. Once they've met your bride and realize how wonderful she is, they'll forget to be angry at you for being like the rest of us," Jadeite chortled. Jadeite ran back down the end of the building to help the bride down the aisle.

He left Serenity next to Endymion as he took a seat at the bench. Endymion was fuming and he looked like he was ready to thrash Jadeite. "Your brother is concerned over you behind his façade. He greatly cares for you," the blushing bride whispered softly.

"Serenity, to my parents it means the world for the chance to be present at one of their sons' weddings," Endymion explained.

Max interjected cheerily, "The Rowley sons tend to marry without their parents consent. Yet, fortunately every time their parents ended up approving of their choices."

"It will be no different with you, Serenity. I already consider you my sister. My parents will certainly love you the same," Jadeite added.

"As for me, I look forward to serving both you and My Lord," Max said, bowing with a flourish of his ring bearing arm.

"And I would gladly wed the both of you starting now," George said.

Serenity laughed and Endymion smiled along. "Go ahead, George."

The exhilaration did not last long as the ceremony ended. Serenity and Endymion found that they were standing at the dismal end of their first minutes as husband and wife. They had nothing to look forward to except for the next time they might meet. Although Endymion told her that he would only be away from her for a few days, Serenity had a feeling that his mission would take much longer. It made perfect sense for the newly weds to share a few more minutes alone in the carriage to discuss their plans and their future.

"Once I am free of my duties, I'll come straight to Aisles," Endymion promised as he held her face between the palms of his hands.

"Will you write me about everything?"

"As soon as I am certain everyone knows you are my wife and we are the Lady and Lord of Johara, I will write to you," he replied.

"Thank you," Serenity said, closing her eyes and leaning the side of her face into his warm palm.

Endymion leaned forward to plant a brief and chaste kiss. He turned and left the carriage without seeing her face change or her reaction.

"Endymion—"

A beautiful raven-haired woman came in and carefully pushed Serenity back into the carriage, abruptly cutting her off. "We must hurry, Lady Serenity."

"But, I want Endymion to hear what I have to tell him."

"Haven't you said all you needed to say for the past five minutes in here? We cannot dally any longer. Diamond and his men are already at the front of the church and confronting Brother George. We are leaving." The woman spoke with an air of finality.

The carriage was moving and Serenity tried to steal a look out the window. The stranger beside her held her back. "Stay inside unless you want woe to befall you and your husband!" The carriage picked up the pace and Serenity started crying. She curled up into a ball in her seat. "You needn't worry, Lady Serenity. Endymion is in good care. My husband is taking care of his little brother and he has fifty of the King's men with him right now. You do not think we would leave him out there alone with a brute like Diamond, do you?"

Serenity looked up at the beautiful woman as the tears continued to fall. "You're Raye?"

"Yes, yes. You are the biggest crybaby I've ever seen. The separation will only be for a few days, Serenity. There is nothing better than time to sort out the emotions of the heart," Raye said with a tender smile. The older woman curled an arm around Serenity and had her settled beside her. "You're going to appreciate the freedom once you realize what having a man around all the time is really like."

…

The men in their suits of armor fed the darkness as they faded into the night where they stood. At the helm of the organized formation was their leader in white and silver. Endymion hated to admit that Diamond had a glamorous sense of style. He wore a white tunic and white slacks under his suit of silver armor, an armor that was not shy on intricate swirls made of diamonds. His cape was baby blue on the inside and silver on the outside. Looking at the man, Endymion had no doubt that he was a relative of Serenity's, but the air about the man definitely had no resemblance to the air around his lady wife. This man had no heart and only greed consumed him. His silver-blue eyes were distant and cold as he sized up Endymion.

Endymion still wore his suit from the wedding ceremony. The navy blue velvet suit, under his black chest plate and black shoulder plates, was a new suit tailored for ceremonies and balls. The armor was what he wore when he had trained for a short period in the King's army. Serenity had not seen him in his full gear because he had hidden it under his black cape clamped shut in the front by the golden clasp of his family's crest. He loosened his crest to hold Serenity in his arms, but in her distraught state, she had not felt the padding of armor he had worn over his suit.

Diamond studied the man who confronted him at the front of the church. Endymion was the same height as his brother beside him, but he lacked the breadth of shoulders. As Endymion stood next to Jadeite, Diamond ascertained that the former was a scholar, not a warrior. However, Jadeite was a knight and the men that were with him were the King's men. Endymion was clever enough to bring the King to his side. Diamond would give him that.

"I apologize for missing our meeting this afternoon. You didn't show up yesterday, so we'll call it even," Diamond called.

Endymion took two steps forward and broke from the line of men. "The King had informed you of my arrival beforehand. I have arrived even if it is a bit late, Lord Diamond. However, I have reason to believe that you did not want to receive me into your house with welcoming arms. I have reason to believe that you do not intend to marry your cousin off to another lord. After all a marriage to your cousin for yourself would promise you the land of Johara."

Affronted, Diamond came forward until he stood face to face with Endymion. "You stole her from me. I don't care if you are the King's favorite, even he would agree that you have committed the crime of abducting my ward! I have the Counsel of Johara to attest to that."

Endymion cut off Diamond's sneer. "It's too late, Diamond. Serenity and I are already married. We are untouchable by you and your assassins. We became untouchable to the law and the King the moment we finished saying our vows. I don't know how you would have pulled off a marriage with her if she refused you. You would have broken every law in the book to have her anyway, I'm sure."

"Where is she?" He hissed.

"My wife is safe. Be happy for her, _Cousin_." Endymion was mocking him with a satisfied smirk.

Diamond spun away in rage, swishing his cape behind him. "I will have her back in my care soon enough, Lord Endymion. The King won't let you have her if he gets wind of what you've done."

Diamond left. His troops followed him. When they were all gone, Jadeite came up beside his troubled brother. "Do you have a monologue ready for our king? I don't think he favors abductors."

"Don't be a dolt, Brother. That's not why I worry. It's Diamond's intention that I fear. Once the king has word of our marriage, I'll have Serenity clarify that she had come with me of her own freewill even if Diamond pulls that runaway trap rumors were saying. If he somehow proves to the King that Serenity was unfit to make the decision of marrying me, I plan to pull the blackest trick out my sleeve. Conspiracy should stop Diamond in his tracks."

Jadeite followed his younger brother down the path that Diamond and his men had just taken. He said in a sneaky tone, "Very treacherous, My Baby Brother. I guess that's where I come in with the evidence that Diamond has been quite the traitorous subject."

"I have another accessory, Jadeite."

"Murder? Endymion, we all know that man kills for pleasure and for power. There isn't the proof, though."

"Serenity witnessed her parents' murder by that man's hand."

Jadeite stopped behind him. "That, I didn't know."


	6. Double Vision

_Dear All,_

_It's so good to be back with a chapter. You will meet Amy and Zoicite! Please leave a comment._

_Best,_

_MistyWing_

**Chapter 6: Double Vision**

This was what hours in a rocking and creaking horse-drawn carriage did to the not so average traveler. Serenity felt she would remember the aches and pain along her thighs that traveled up her lower back for the rest of her days. Oh, how she would forever dread traveling after this ordeal. She just might get goose bumps if anyone ever mentioned 'carriage' or 'journey' to her. Endymion would peg Serenity the non-adventurous type the moment he got word from his sister-in-law that his wife was as bad as one of those whining children in the backseat.

Serenity scrambled out of the carriage the moment it stopped in the middle of the path. Raye trailed behind her reminding her where they were. "We need to stop here in Izlude for a hot meal. Zoicite suggests we only stay a short time to rest, so that Diamond won't easily catch up to us. We will probably reach the border by nightfall at this pace, but that's good since we will need the cover of darkness."

Serenity spun on her heels to face Raye, her bones were creaking under the tight muscles that refused to budge normally. "What about Endymion?"

Raye sighed. "I don't know anything. It's best if it stays that way because I don't want to be worrying about the men."

"Might he be in trouble?" Serenity asked as she edged closer to the side of the carriage for support.

Raye's fists were on her hips. "If he was in trouble my husband would be in it as well. How do you think that makes me feel?" The woman looked as if she was ready to throw a fit in front of Serenity. Serenity wanted to cower behind the wheel of the carriage when Raye released a powerful and frustrated roar. Serenity was realizing a little too late that Raye was not a happy traveler as well.

Serenity watched with baited breath as Raye reached into the coach again, the bottom half of her body standing outside.

"Raye, I'm sorry. I have been inconsiderate…"

Raye grumbled something that was further muffled by her being half inside the carriage.

Serenity shifted so that she was standing right behind Raye's leg. She bent ever so slightly. "I am not used to being helped by such good company. That's all."

Raye finally gave up her search for a moment and came out of the carriage. She opened her mouth to tell Serenity that she accepted her apology, but a twist occurred and completely interrupted her.

Serenity agilely slid to the side and pressed her back to the carriage as a stampede of men came running down their path. Raye didn't even have enough time to scramble out of the way when they came rampaging and took her in the current of their mob.

"Raye!" Serenity cried in panic.

"Serenity!"

"Someone help my friend! She's been swept away!"

All the opened shutters of the houses slammed shut. Serenity could sense invisible eyes peaking through the blinds and keyholes, but no one stepped out to help. The townspeople were there, but they pretended they weren't by hiding in their shelters. Desperate, Serenity ran after the mob of men. All the fear was gone from her. Determination took over.

"Over here, over here!" A young man with messy navy hair, from around the corner of a tea shop, shouted at the mob. "You idiots can't tell the difference between a jackass and yous-self. You got the wrong person."

Serenity could hear Raye screech. "Amy!"

The mob dropped Raye and ran after the young man. Just a few yards behind Raye and behind a lamppost another young man similar to the one around the tea shop jumped out from hiding. "There you go again. Chasing the wrong fellow! Get it right!" The young man hurled a stone into the throe before hiking up the wall and disappearing. The mob was tossing one another over the wall.

Meanwhile, Serenity went over to an outraged Raye. "I'll have all your heads for this!" She screamed. Serenity made way for Raye to stomp back to their carriage. No one seemed to heed the vengeful woman.

"Psssst… Here," said the young man from within a dark alley; which one it was, Serenity wasn't sure. He gestured a bloody hand at Serenity. "Some help here, please." Serenity looked about her before stumbling into the alley with him. "I think I might faint soon," said the young man about fifteen years of age. "It's nice to have an angel see me off."

Serenity stooped to the body slouched against the wall. He had a hand over his side. "Nonsense!" Serenity whispered hoarsely, bloodying her own hands on the wound. The cut was deep, but it didn't reach any organs. Serenity was not sure she could do much more than close it first. The infection may be too deep already depending on how long he had the cut.

"I'll see what I can do." She pressed harder and felt the boy try to flinch away. A rustle and the other young man dropped in right next to the boy. Shocked, Serenity shot backwards and stared into the eyes of this stranger. Serenity immediately knew the arrival wasn't who he seemed to be.

"Oh! Please do continue. Don't mind me." The older young man, probably the older brother, placed a strong arm under the shoulders of the boy and pinned him down as Serenity returned to her job closing the gash.

This was not Serenity's first time working on cuts. Back at the convent, some of the girls might cut themselves during various chores, such as mincing vegetables. Those horrible cuts were not nearly as bad as this since she was always able to get to them in time. Here, when she closed her eyes and worked her healing magic, she was fighting against pathogens that wanted to consume her. They were black blobs of inky terrors that smeared against his pulsing red life force and overwhelmed her inner vision. Serenity had to concentrate on the white fibers that closed in on the darkness. She governed the fibers to multiply and twist into shinny, silver layers of webbing. The pathogens wriggled and squirmed, but none got away from their fate and they were swallowed by the light she produced. The webs continued to grow and they reached out their ends like fingers to latch onto the edges of the skin. "This might sting a little," Serenity warned, and before the older young man was ready to cover the scream that would escape his younger brother, the fiber-like fingers pulled in one quick tug, leaving a short-lived silver track where the scar would remain.

The pounding of footfalls reached the only opening into the dead end alley.

"Oh, dear," said the young man with dark hair. He pushed Serenity behind him and Serenity had to catch herself before she fell on the unconscious boy behind them. "Stay behind me."

After catching herself, Serenity glimpsed the torn sleeve on the man and the shallow, but fresh scar there. "You're hurt!"

"Nothing I can't patch up later. I must thank you properly for saving my brother after we get out of this," he said, throwing an apologetic smile her way.

The mob advanced to the point that there was only a three yard distance between them. "Let us punish the boy for his misconducts. Our beef's with the brat!"

"Louis, remember how I brought your sister back to life when she almost drowned in the lake two summers ago?" The man demanded.

The man holding the spiky club and who stood in the middle of the mob balked. "Ace?"

"I go by my given name in this town, boys… Bradford, remember how I willingly climbed the Hills of Travine to pluck fresh roots in the springs for the immunity potion I mixed for your dying mother? Are you not thankful for that?"

The skinnier, but not any less menacing than Louis, Bradford, stepped out from the throng. "Why must you keep helping the runt, Ace? He does you no good 'case you haven't noticed."

The young man charged on. "Rom, I never told anyone of your problems. I just took them away. Are you going to kill me for all I've done for you?"

The one with the ragged edged sword growled. "Ace, you can't keep making us feel sorry for ourselves. It was that brat brother of yous that got you into messes like these tons of times. There's no helping you now. If you won't let us through, we'll just force us through."

Ace threw his hands up. "Wait! Randell, I saved your wife in childbirth. I was there when little Liz was born. Remember?"

Randell gave a grumpy sigh. "I remember. You did a lot for us. But it's yous brother that's the one to repent. You should have kept him away from us if you cared to keep him alive."

"Greg," Ace turned to the man standing at the head of the mob. "Please, let him go. I promise he won't get in the way again."

"How many times have you made promises you can't keep to me?" Greg asked in a strained murmur.

Serenity gathered her senses again as a calm gently settled in. She was sensing that Ace had it all under control, so it came as no surprise when she was beginning to read into these people's lives. There was a special connection between Greg and Ace. It was something so comforting yet intense that it almost left Serenity breathless with confusion. The strength of Greg's feelings was so much more passionate and palpable that Ace's platonic and kind feelings for the leader were dwarfed too many folds over to count.

"I swear on my life that he won't cross paths with the lot of you. If he does a second time, then you can take my life and his. Does that satisfy all of you?"

It dawned on Serenity why Ace was not who he seemed to be by appearances alone. She was still slightly too frightened to voice her findings, but Greg wasn't going to keep his mouth closed about it.

He turned first and spoke while he faced the crowd. "We'll go back to where we came from, but your brother better not cross us again. Or else. Might I mention you look ridiculous like that, so take off the get-up! We're leaving before that damnation of a lord comes marching in with the King's army. Let's go, boys."

"What of my heirloom, Greg?!" Someone hollered.

"I will return all the stolen items he hasn't pawned off, yet. The rest will take some time to recover."

"You better," Greg warned as he turned to lead the men out of town.

Everyone who was still conscious let out a sigh of relief when the mob had finally left them alone. "That fellow is sweet on you," Serenity stated. She blushed at her own outburst when Ace's startled eyes landed on her.

"He's just an old friend. The Revolutionaries are a wandering troop out to rid the world of injustice, which means ousting the current monarchy," Ace said.

Serenity blinked. "They have just ideas, but they are going about them the wrong way. They will lead themselves to self-destruction and annihilation."

"That's why Seth and I got out of that band as soon as our parents died." His eyes widened. "Good grief, my poor little brother, Seth!"

The three stumbled out of the alley. Serenity supported Seth on one side, while Ace took the other side.

Raye came up to them in a whirling rush. "What in the name of Heavens happened here? Where are those ruthless, barbaric rebels from the desert? I have a right to beat the life out of them for what they put me through."

"As long as you're safe Raye you should help out the injured," Ace grumpily suggested.

"I don't feel safe. I never feel safe on the outskirts of the kingdom," Raye stated crossly. "Nobody likes being man-handled."

"Raye, my arm is killing me. Can you help me on this side?"

"You and your brother are such nuisances. You know that, right? You always fall into these traps that you set yourselves. I bet Lord Zoicite hasn't a clue where you've been."

"He went out for some game," Ace said as he shouldered the weight of his brother to Raye's side.

Raye rolled her eyes. "Men. You know he's going to throw a fit. Never mind your life was threatened by a mob. You just crossed your old lover to boot."

Ace sent a glare in Raye's direction. "It wasn't like that."

"Try convincing your lord who quite clearly notices the way the fellow blatantly ogles you."

Serenity cleared her throat. She was absolutely fed up with being left out from the lively chatter that seemed to bring the other two people closer and closer. Serenity was feeling more and more ostracized by the passing minute. She left Raye to do most of the heavy lifting as she reached out to touch Ace's injured arm.

"You two seem to know each other quite well. Allow me to introduce myself…"

"Serenity, right?" Ace stopped to acknowledge Serenity with kind sapphire eyes. "You saved us today. How rude of me to just ignore you. I'm terribly sorry. See, Seth here's really a good kid. He's just lost his way."

Serenity pressed the wound and worked at it as she spoke, "Actually the best apology I can get is some clarification. I am confused about what I see. The boy, Seth, has these memories of a blue-haired woman of a benevolent nature. They are connected somehow and you resemble her. Also, you have this aura about you that is quite similar to this woman's and, well… You are just someone I see that isn't what she seems. You're a woman and yet you dress like a man and imitate your brother."

Ace paused in her steps and took a hold of Serenity's hand. "This is a guise to protect Seth when I realized those men were after him. Admit it. We look quite alike."

"Yes, but it doesn't explain those strange feelings I felt from Greg that were bouncing off of you like elastic. Something of yours that Greg wants seems to belong to another and this Greg follows you around anyway. That's figuratively speaking. He seems to have sealed his fate with you, but you resist seeing things that way. What's that force radiating off of him? Rage? Menace? Passion? Love?"

Ace turned bright red and spun to assist an almost collapsed Raye. Raye barely gave the slightest shrug. "She's an odd one, eh?"

"No! Not odd at all! I already know what you can do from Endymion's letter. It's only a shock that you know so much about Seth and me. You might even know a little more than I do or at least more than I care to admit I know."

Serenity returned to Seth's other side and took half the weight under her shoulder again for which Raye was grateful.

Ace faced the trio and bowed stiffly. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, Serenity of Johara. My name is Am—"

"Amy!" The shout had her freeze in her introductions. Serenity could now see that Ace or Amy was terrified of the man who reproachfully called out to her. Her back was to him, so all the faces she made were all made at Raye and Serenity.

"Maybe if you pretend to be a stranger passing through town, asking for directions, you might convince him you're not you. Just bow to us and keep walking," Raye muttered helpfully.

"Who is he?" Serenity asked curiously.

The man with the blonde hair woven in a braid and eyes of blue steel strode forward at what seemed like an impossible pace for a man to keep his integrity whole. He had dismounted his horse and began closing the distance between them quicker than Serenity could make the proper connections with her sixth sense.

"Amy!" He grounded out.

Serenity glanced back at three guards still on horseback pulling up beside the blonde man's horse. Then, she stared at that familiar face again.

"Okay, ladies, thank you for the help. Serenity, I must greet you properly when we meet in a few," Amy spoke frantically and was only able to take one step forward before a big hand closed over her upper arm.

"You think I don't recognize my own wife when I see her!" He bellowed as he hauled her around by the arm. He tugged her forward and pulled her wig right off her head, revealing her shoulder-length blue hair in the light.

Amy was only able to voice this in mid-turn. "Zoicite, I can explain if…" The rest of her words were lost when Zoicite sealed a hard and passionate kiss over her mouth.

Serenity gasped while Raye snorted.

Zoicite pulled away tenderly, but his hand remained pressed to her neck, while the other hand still held her wrist in a shackle-like grip. "I will not have your excuses today. You deliberately put you life on the line for your brother!"

"Seth needed my help. Greg…"

He kissed her again with as much force and fury as the first time. However, this time, as the seconds ticked by, Zoicite's clutch over Amy gradually gentled. Amy melted into Zoicite's embrace and it was then that Serenity stopped worrying. It made sense why Amy could not reciprocate her feelings to Greg even though her love for him didn't quite dwindle. It was just the kind of love that lacked in the passion and heart that was there in the combination of Zoicite and Amy.

"Now I see the resemblance," Serenity thoughtfully said aloud.

"You two complain about Jadeite and I when the both of you should take a good look and evaluate yourselves," Raye complained rolling her eyes at them.

Zoicite and Amy separated completely and turned to stare at the two women. "Nice to see you again, Raye. Nice to meet you, Lady Serenity." Zoicite gave a rueful smile. Amy jabbed him in the side with her elbow, but it drew the wrong kind of attention.

"Is that your blood?!" He demanded of Amy when he finally noticed the slit on the sleeve of her arm.

"Just some of it."

Raye waved at Amy's lie. "You mean most of it since you were cut by that mob."

"Those rebels are going to die this time!" Zoicite cried in a full rage.

"No one is going to die unless you want to regret it for the rest of your life. Stop bullying those people," Amy grumbled.

"Amy, this is the last straw. Look what they did to Seth!"

Amy shook her head. "Seth had it coming. He's a hooligan and I'm still trying to tame this sorry child."

Amy and Zoicite continued bickering after they hefted Seth's limp body over Zoicite's horse. It was more of a one-sided fight. Essentially, Amy just stood around taking the heat because Serenity could tell that the young woman was ashamed. She was not necessarily ashamed of her brother's misbehaviors, but she was ashamed of the fact that she always had the knack for covering for him when he least deserved it. It was an overly-protective sister act, but Amy had to learn that covering for a brother every single time would only add fuel to the fire. Seth was an adolescent with the usual adolescent spurts. There was a definite line that Amy had drawn for the boy, but the boy had become immune to that line. He thought he could get away with things because his older sister was there to defend him.

"I wish I could stay and advise young Seth when he wakens," Serenity told Amy in earnest.

Amy gave Serenity's shoulder a light pat. "There's nothing you say or do that could change the way he is. I just hope he grows up soon."

Serenity grinned. She motioned for Amy's husband to come forward from where he stood a couple feet back. Zoicite walked towards them with an irritable mug. "I don't like extended farewells. I don't know when we will meet up again."

"Poppycock," Amy snapped. "You complain because you can't stand us women talk."

Zoicite flashed a charming yet sinful grin to his wife. Serenity sighed and took each of their hands. She joined those hands together and held on. "The two of you have such a beautiful future together. Seth will be alright."

Amy and Zoicite stared dreamily into each other's eyes when Raye stepped up and grabbed Serenity by the shoulders. "Let's go Ms. Seer. We will definitely be safe after we cross the border.

The visit was a blur in Serenity's mind. Once she and Raye exchanged their old disguises for new disguises they were off again to meet Endymion's third brother, the king.


End file.
